Mil Perdões
by shinomu
Summary: Algumas coisas eram melhores deixadas em silêncio. Mas não importava, se eles chegaram a esse ponto, tinham de estar preparados para o que quer que dissessem um ao outro. [SasuNaru][OneShot]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masahi Kishimoto.

Aviso: Shounen-ai (boyxboy)! Depois não vem reclamar.

N/A: Depois de muito tempo, mais um one-shot. Eu havia começado uma fic em capítulos, mas agora que estou no terceiro ano não vai dar pra escrever sempre, então por enquanto eu só vou publicar os one-shots mesmo. Obrigada a todos que comentaram nas minhas duas fanfics (De Chantili e Cerejas e We Could Be Heroes), espero que gostem dessa aqui também!

**Mil Perdões**

"Me desculpe! Me desculpe! Me desculpe! Me desculpe!", gritou, numa mistura de dor e raiva, "Quantas vezes mais eu preciso te dizer? Eu fui estúpido, o que eu fiz pode não ter volta, mas eu me arrependi! Isso não conta _nada_?"

Deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente no chão, derrotado. Sentia-se dolorido, sua cabeça parecia uma casa de abelhas. Levantou as mãos, puxando os cabelos, tentado diminuir a dor, e balançou-se como uma criança.

"Você sabe muito bem!", ele gritou de volta, a voz trêmula de ódio e de choro, "Isso aqui é só o começo, Sasuke, só o começo! É isso que você quer pro resto de nossas vidas?".

Naruto estava sem fôlego. Aquilo já durara tempo demais. Estava esgotado. Já não se importava em parecer fraco na frente do outro, as lágrimas caíam livremente, sem que fossem impedidas.

Nada daquilo fazia mais sentido.

"Por quê? Por quê?", o moreno murmurou, "Por que você não consegue manter essa boca enorme calada, por quê!?", gritou em fúria.

As palavras doíam. Eram como tapas em seu rosto. Ele não tinha noção do quanto aquele discurso inflado machucava?

E as palavras continuavam jorrando daqueles lábios, e o atingiam com a força de uma explosão. E jorravam, jorravam, jorravam... Assim como as lágrimas que, impiedosas, brotavam daqueles olhos azuis.

Não importava o quão louco ou cego Sasuke era. Bondade, ou mesmo sanidade, nunca fora o seu forte. Mesmo assim aquele sentimento continuava palpitando, aquele que fazia com que pudessem compreender um ao outro com um só olhar, saber o que pensavam e sentiam.

"Sabe quantas vezes eu penso que eu poderia estar melhor sem você? Isso não pode ser saudável, Sasuke, não pode!".

"É isso mesmo o que você pensa Naruto?", perguntou desdenhoso, "Pois eu acho que não. Nós já afundamos há muito tempo, não tem volta agora se você quer saber.", ele parecia estranhamente calmo, "O que você quer agora, que eu simplesmente vá embora? Depois de você ter passado anos me convencendo de que tinha algo melhor pra minha vida? Você não está sendo muito egoísta?".

Algumas coisas eram melhores deixadas em silêncio. Mas não importava, se eles chegaram a esse ponto, tinham de estar preparados para o que quer que dissessem um ao outro.

Dessa vez, foi o loiro quem caiu ao chão, derrotado. Balançava os ombros freneticamente, não contendo o choro. Aquela imagem pesou. Por mais que Sasuke quisesse ver Naruto sofrendo naquele momento, aquilo era demais.

Então, lentamente, o Uchiha foi até ele. Pousou a mão direita no ombro do menino e a mão esquerda na cintura. Não chegou mais perto, esperou algum sinal para que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Sentiu o garoto tremer, as lágrimas pareciam não querer cessar.

Num movimento súbito, pequenos braços envolveram sua cintura, puxando-o com força. De alguma forma os dois acabaram deitados no chão, numa posição incômoda, mas se abraçando como se não houvesse amanhã.

E ambos choravam, choravam para secar as lágrimas repreendidas durante aqueles anos todos. Era como afogar todas as dúvidas, arrependimentos e sentimentos presos daquele tempo.

E ali ficaram, adormecidos, até os raios de sol finalmente aparecerem no horizonte e, finalmente, entrarem pela janela do quarto. O relógio tiquetaqueava inquietante, tentando lembrar que hoje não era dia de folga.

Olhos azuis abriram e fecharam preguiçosos, tentando se adaptar à luz da manhã. Naruto respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo dolorido e o rosto inchado. Mas, de alguma forma, estava leve. Um sorriso se formou involuntariamente em seu rosto e o mundo parecia mais bonito.

Olhou para o rapaz que o abraçava com força, mesmo dormindo. Talvez aquele fosse mesmo o único jeito de resolverem seus problemas. Nenhum dos dois conseguiria ter qualquer tipo de conversa séria e controlada. Era da natureza deles. Ou eles se quebravam ou gritavam, ou os dois. Um raciocínio simples até.

Desprendeu um dos braços, que já estava ficando dormente, e cutucou levemente o rosto do outro, que fez uma careta.

"Desde quando você está acordado?", perguntou.

"Hmm, faz algum tempo já.", o outro respondeu, meio grogue.

Naruto aumentou o sorriso, se possível.

"Sabe, a gente devia fazer isso mais vezes..."

"O que, você está louco? Isso faz mal pra saúde.".

Espera, isso foi uma resposta bem humorada?

O moreno estranhou quando o loiro começou a rir. Rir não, gargalhar. E tão forte que começou a literalmente rolar de rir.

"Não me olhe assim! Se você estivesse no meu lugar faria a mesma coisa, acredite.", respondeu Narutp depois de um tempo, quase sem ar.

"Se você diz.", disse com um suspiro.

Passaram mais um tempo assim, por pura preguiça de se levantarem de vez. As ruas já estavam movimentadas e o sol brilhava com força. Finalmente decidiram que já era hora de sair daquele quarto e encarar o mundo.

A água estava congelando quando entraram, juntos, no chuveiro. E Naruto soltou um monte de obscenidades. Sasuke simplesmente riu e se aproveitou da situação. Não tinha água fria que o impedisse.

Não é preciso dizer que eles só saíram do apartamento muito depois do almoço.

(L)


End file.
